


Tears Of An Angel

by Aly_Winchester, TheGirlFromTheStars



Series: Adventures In Time And Space [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Time Travel, destroy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Winchester/pseuds/Aly_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlFromTheStars/pseuds/TheGirlFromTheStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker AU for the lives of John Smith and Adrianna Rivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Cast for this story is as follows:  
> Emma Watson as Adrianna Alicia Rivers-Smith, David Tennant as Tentoo/John Smith

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen! Not supposed to happen at all! But, when she thought about the repercussions, well then. She would be okay with this now. Considering the alternative, this was so much better. So much better.

Her knees bent, hitting soft ground, damp with the rain that had been consistent with the past few weeks.

They had spent too much time here. Too much time, and now it was turning out so much differently. A woman had stole an item from the planet’s lord, but when the guards had come looking she had immediately said no, it was she who stole instead, the crime had not been known. She had jumped to save someone guilty because of her kindhearted nature, and now she was almost regretting it.

No. She _was_ regretting it! But then, she was being selfish again, and she couldn’t be…she just couldn’t be. This was better, this was so much better than having it being turned out another way. Back there, he had opened his mouth first, the glance passing between him and his wife made sure they both knew what was going to happen. He would take the blame, and talk his way out of a punishment, for whatever that might be. She couldn’t take any chances. So she jumped. The words came out of her mouth first before he had a chance. She took the blame, the one that wasn’t hers to take.

Now she understood the reason for the fear in the older woman’s eyes. It was right to be there.

He was there, held back by the guards, yelling, _screaming_ for her release, his body flailing to get past the wall of men. At least she could see him, even from this distance, separated by at least twenty meters. Maybe thirty, or forty, that seemed more logical. Wait, she was counting distance now? When had that even mattered? She should be filling her mind with last thoughts, last images, not mental math.

The tears were streaming down his face, so easy for her eyes to spot. They were rooted to him, his usual spiky hair that was drenched with the rain, the angular features on his face, and those _eyes_. So beautiful. She had had the pleasure, the honor of looking into them much more than she deserved, and she would look one last time. They showed all of him, soul and emotion and brilliance.

She wished she could say she would miss him, because god she would, but he wasn’t the one leaving. She was.

His voice filled her ears, pleads and cries and begs, he’d “do anything, _anything_!” Doe eyes blinked and she had to force herself to keep looking at him. _Take care of them John._ Her babies. Oh her very precious children. He was falling apart, and so was she but she was trying to conceal it. Screaming and crying and fighting back would be so easy, so very easy, but futile. And then John would suffer for it too, not just her. That would never happen on her watch. Ever.

Her lips were shaking, cold from the rain that had started up again; it was always raining here it seemed. But she forced them to work, mouthing words while she was staring at him straight on even though her vision grew steadily blurrier with her tear-filled eyes. _I love you. So much._ And she did.

That’s what made this hurt so much.

Just as much as looking at him– _no, not like that my love. Be strong. Be **strong**._

 _Take care of them._ Her arms were pushed down, pulled away from her legs and forced to remain hanging at her sides. This was it. Oh god this was it. She didn’t want to go, they still had so much to do, but there was no other choice. He was still struggling, the desperation and fear haunting his eyes.

 _Take care of yourself._ There wouldn’t be anyone else to do so, and she knew how he would want to let himself go. To forget about their children and lose himself in something, _anything_ so he wouldn’t have to know what it was like without her. So easy it was to read his face. She knew him. She knew him so bloody well.

A gulp came and she felt the blade at the back of her neck. This wouldn’t be over with quickly. She knew this planet. The government exterminated victims of specific crimes, mainly theft, by putting a blade in at the neck and dragging it down the spine. It cut apart the nervous system, so the criminal felt everything before they died. Not many lasted long throughout the torturous death. Adrianna blinked, feeling the first tears come down her face. She tried to smile, to offer him some hope, but they both knew there was none. Her lips were trembling, shaking with the effort before she realized it couldn’t be done and she dropped it.

There was just enough time for one last mouthed _I love you_ , time for one last goodbye.

The cold came with the thrust of the knife and John’s screams were lost to her. All that filled her ears was the _pitter patter_ of the rain before her body fell forward into the mud.


End file.
